Dream Legion Vol 1
by LovIsEverything
Summary: The Dream Legion, also called the TDL, is a fictional superhero team that appears in fan fictions published by LovIsEverything.
1. What is The Dream Legion?

Search: DREAM LEGION

* * *

.whatevs/Dream_legion **NOT a real wiki address**

* * *

The Dream Legion, also called the TDL, is a fictional superhero team that appears in fan fictions published by LovIsEverything. First appearing in Dream Legion #1 (1971), the original Dream Legion consisted of alien runaways Genie Master, Cryo Queen, Gold Knight, John the Magnificent, and Charm Castor from the planet Fantasia, the exiled Solarian princess Raopuncel, an immortal named Petra Pandora, Marian Vixens, an anthropomorphic fox telepath from the planet Epcot, and a Tigrerian soldier named Shanti. The retconned 2012 title focuses on the adventures of a larger and more proactive Dream Legion that features an international and interspecies roster. Original Fantasian Legionnaire members form Alpha Squad while Marian, Rapunzel, Petra, and Shanti have gone on to become members of Dream Legion Dark, Dream Legion Europe, and Dream Legion International, respectively.

* * *

watch?v=wD1901dL1 **NOT a real youtube address**

* * *

They're a dream come true_. Welcome to Watchmojo Dotcom, and today we'll be exploring the comic book origin of The Dream Legion. As with most comic book characters, there are often reimaginings and different versions to a character's past. We've chosen to primarily follow the storyline that unfolded in 1971's _Dream Legion_ #1, which was then retconned and expanded upon in 2012's _Dream Legion: Crisis on Epcot_ #3. _

_Originally, the Legion wasn't a superhero team. Instead, they were five runaway mutants consisting of five minority races on the planet Fantasia: a Djinn named Aladdin, a Cryonis named Elsa, a golden Fantasian named Phoebus, a white skinned Fantasian named J'on, and a Wizard named Charmand. T__he teens were on the run from the planets' oppressive anti-magic government, led by Elsa's younger sister, Chancellor Anna. Taking refuge in an abandoned warehouse in a sector that had been mostly burned to the ground, the frantic teenagers tried to figure out a way for them to escape to Earth and locate Walthias D'sney, a powerful intergalactic businessman and Fantasian politician who was skilled in the magic arts himself, and ask for his protection. Aladdin suggested that they hijack a Star Command ship and use its navigation system to guide them to Earth. Executing this plan proved to be difficult, however, because the teens weren't intimidating enough to scare a Star Commander into giving them his ship without using their powers, which would've gotten them killed. Deciding it was the only way they had a chance of surviving, Elsa used her cryokinetic powers to freeze everyone in the ship docking area. With a ship secured, the teens charted a course for Earth. Alerted by the navigation AI that it would take them 46 years to reach Earth, Elsa again used her powers to store Phoebus, J'on, Charmand, and herself in cryo tanks below the ship, with Aladdin staying awake to navigate the ship, due to his races natural longevity._

_Fast forward, Elsa and the boys awaken from their slumber to find themselves living on Earth in the now deceased D'sney's home. Questioning Aladdin about it, he told them that they arrived on Earth after 52 years - due to the fact that he'd rescued an ageless girl named Petra, an exiled princess, a fox woman__ from the planet Epcot, and a dishonored soldier from the war torn world of Tigrera - and that Walthias had adopted them as his own children. When he died the entire estate went to them enabling them to do pretty much whatever their hearts desired. Petra suggested that they fight crime as a superhero team,__ masquerading as Cast Members at their adopted fathers' amusement park, Disney World, during the day,_ citing a comic book superhero family, The Incredibles_ as the inspiration for the idea. The group welcomed the idea, dubbed themselves The Dream Legion, in honor of D'sney's ideals about dream fulfillment, and adopted the personas of Genie Master, Cryo Queen, Gold Knight, John Smith, Charm Castor, Pandora, SunSpot, Maid Marian, and Tigrera._

_The team would later be revamped in 2012 to include a diverse roster of characters ranging from Europeans, to cat- and dog-like aliens, and immortals unified under the Dream Legion banner. While the original five members returned, they were not alien refugees, but instead second generation immigrants to America from the magical country of Fantasia, which would exist on an Earth where the magical arts were in common practice. In this continuity, the story focused on the adventures of the Legion as it combated the Nightmare Corps, an organization of criminals, dark magicians, and gods dedicated to chaos and world domination._

_Are you a fan of this epic dream team? To learn more about the groups individual members, be sure to subscribe to Watchmojo Dotcom_


	2. Dream Legion Roster

**List of Dream Legion members**

* * *

Cryo

Beast

Gold Knight

Charm Castor

Genie Master (Djinn)

John Smith

Sandstorm

Dragon Fire

Shadow Vine

Aren Archer

Lioness

Vanellope (or Lightning Streak)

Robin Hood

Outlander

Seven

Rogue Maiden

Sleepless Guardian

Silent Dame

Royal Confidant

Powhatan's Pride

* * *

**Coming Soon: Superhero Origin of Elsa Arendelle, also known as Cryo.**

* * *

Check out the poll on my profile: Which Dream Legion should be formed (published) next?


End file.
